


I Know What You Like

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Dark Xavier Plympton, F/M, Knifeplay, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: During an intense fuck session in the back of his van, you ask Xavier to choke you and it brings out a side of him you’ve never seen, a much darker version of him that tests your physical and sensual stimulation
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Kudos: 44





	I Know What You Like

On a hot summer night at Camp Redwood, Xavier’s infamous van was shaking and bouncing on its hinges, creating a low squeaking sound that neither you or Xavier could hear or register in your brains. The sound of heavy breathing and your ass slapping against Xavier’s thighs with a hushed roar of the music playing from the radio resonates around the back of the van as you work your thigh muscles and rode his cock.

The palms of your hands pressing on his bare chest as he laid on his back beneath you, squeezing your eyes shut as the friction increases along your walls, pushing yourself to slide up and down his thick shaft, inching toward your orgasm but you refrained, wanting to hold out for as long as possible. As good as he felt inside you, you needed to make this pleasure last longer and there was a need in you to have Xavier be rough with you. You weren’t sure if he would do, in fact, it scared you to imagine his reaction, but the reward was worth the risk.

Fucking Xavier has been the euphoric experience of the summer and before having him, you never believed it would be this intense. You always heard about him being spectacular in bed, from guys and girls, but it wasn’t until coming camp that you discovered it for yourself. Sex with him was feverish, leaving you a trembling mess, and never had you orgasmed the way you did with him.

Even now, feeling his exceptional length feed into your wet heat and stuffing your pussy perfectly each time you glided down on his erection, he flamed the fire in your lower abdomen, but you refused to let go just yet. Unfortunately, Xavier could see it in your face as he grows frustrated with your tempo, placing his hands on your waist. “Look at me, (y/n).” He breathes and your eyes flutter open, soft moans escaping your parted lips as you gaze down to meet his ocean blue eyes. His skin flushing red, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead with his blonde curls matting to it. “ _Cum_.”

You slowly shake your head, the word nearly making you explode as the overwhelming pulse of pleasure ripples through you, but he won’t cum until you do, and his body starts to shudder beneath you, desperate for his own relief. A few creases develop between his eyebrows as he digs his nails into your hips and bends his knees slightly to plant the bottom of his feet on the van floor before he begins vigorously thrusting his hips up and down.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” You cry out, moving your hands up to grab onto his shoulders for support as you bounce rapidly, his cock instantly finding your sweet spot effortlessly and slamming into it with each buck of his hips.

Your body heat flourishes, the hot temperature in the van swells and produces a thin fog over the windows, your breasts flopping against your chest and lustful mewling mixed with his hungry grunting stir the arousal in your core, feeling your wetness leaking around him and letting him fuck you faster, without resistance. “Cum for me baby, I know you want to. Let me feel that wet pussy release all over me.” He murmurs seductively, pulling your hips down harder as he guides your motion, pushing himself in and out, burying his cock in you to the hilt.

Your eyes roll back, clenching your gut to hold off just a bit longer. “No... wait, wait, baby,” You pant breathlessly, pausing between each word, “I…want, you to, do…something for me.”

Normally you wouldn’t have to ask, most guys you’ve been with either do it or they don’t, but it was something you enjoyed, it electrified every nerve in your body. You wanted Xavier to set you off just like that.

His pace slows and his legs drop flat weakly, letting you rest and regain control as he runs his palms over the top of your thighs. “What is it, babydoll?” His chest heaving (since both of you have been at this for a while now, his stamina lasting as long as it took to make you fall apart) as he huffs out his words, closing his eyes for a second while you rock your hips slowly with his cock weighing heavy inside you and he lets out a deep groan from his throat.

Flexing your fingers on his heated skin, forcing yourself to focus through the white haze around your vision. “Will you…will you choke me, Xavier? While you fuck me…please?” You ask nervously, watching his face to gauge his response but he just stares at you blankly.

“What did you just say?”

“I said…will you please choke me, baby?” You sweetly purr, biting your bottom lip in anticipation.

Suddenly Xavier’s eyes darken and the air changes around you leaving unsure of your decision to ask him the question. Without saying a word, he tightly wraps his arms around your lower back and uses the strength in his core to roll both of your naked bodies until he was on top, resting on his knees while your legs hook around his waist. His throbbing cock still resting inside your cunt as his hand finds your throat and cuts off the air to your lungs, grasping it fiercely and baring his teeth.

Your eyes widen as you gasp weakly, wrapping your hands around his forearm, suffocating from his grip. “Is this what you want? I’ll gladly choke the shit out of you babydoll!” He snarls, aggressively returning to drilling his cock inside your pussy, gradually gaining immense speed.

As you struggle to breathe, raspy moans leave your lips as your body shakes violently from the savage pounding of his hips. “That’s it slut, take. this. cock.” He grunts with every powerful thrust harder than the last.

A painful ache spreads in your head from the lack of oxygen but you feel rapturous, drowning in pleasure as the hard tip of his cock rams into your cervix and the sloppy, squelching sound of your juices gushing echoes around the van, mixed with the chaotic slapping of skin. Xavier feels the blood pumping into his cock as you finally come undone, your walls fluttering and your cunt squeezing around his shaft as you arch your back during your release. “ _God, yes!_ ” You choke out harshly, seeing stars in your vision as your orgasm explodes through you.

“Oh, shit, babe. _Mmm, just like that_ …g-good girl.” Xavier holds onto your throat as he admires your mouth in an ‘O’ shape before he shuts his eyes tight, nearly reaching the zenith of his bliss. His pace slows as he relishes in the pulsing of your cunt and how it massages him flawlessly. “Ohh, ffuck m-me.” The words catch in his gullet when his muscles tense up and his own release follows, groaning passionately as his cock twitches, spurting his warm, sticky load deep inside you.

Your thighs tremble and fall from his waist as you come down from your high, wanting to catch your breath but Xavier hasn’t removed his hand from your throat yet. His eyes flash open when he notices you fighting to pull him off and smirks sadistically, your body writhing under him as you feel yourself losing consciousness from his burning grip.

He finally pulls his arm back to releases your throat and your body lurches forward as you cough and gasp for air. “What the hell Xavier?!”

“You like it when guys are rough with you and throw you around, huh?” He still hasn’t taken his cock out of you, leaning down closer to your face and gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Bet you like to be slapped too and getting told that you’re a filthy slut.”

You scoff and roll your eyes. “Yes, a little, but don’t take it too f-” His hand firmly slaps across your cheek, whipping your head to the side from the force, and you caress your face in shock, but it sends a spark through you and your walls clench around him. A grin spreads along his plump lips as he pinches the tip of your chin with two of his long fingers.

“Oh, yeah…you are a filthy little slut.” A low growl rises from his chest and you realize that you’ve ignited something inside him, something carnal and beastly, seeing a new side of Xavier that was completely opposite from the camp counselor you’ve gotten to know.

Xavier reaches beneath the pillow he was laying on before and reveals a large hunting knife in his hand to you. Your breath hitches in your throat and your heart sinks to your stomach, you try to hike up your legs to move but he puts the sharp edge of the blade to your neck and it stills your entire body. “Don’t move babydoll, I’m not going to hurt you…well, not too bad at least, but I know you’ll like it.”

Your lower lip quivers, terrified of what could happen, wondering why the boys you sleep with somehow turn out to be assholes or crazy. This one just happened to be both. “Xavier, please.” You plead with panic seeping into your veins, but the corners of his mouth turn up as his pupils flared with hunger.

“Shh, (y/n), I know what you like. All those other boys don’t know how to treat you, but I do.” He coos, trailing the tip of the knife down your sternum. “You’re a slut who likes to feel pain and I will surely satisfy your cravings.”

You swallow the knot in your throat, wincing as he leaves a light scratch on your chest, breaking the skin to see the dark red fluid rise from the small opening. “Please, don’t kill me!” The loud scream you let out angers him and he urgently covers your mouth with his heavy hand, and you inhale the musky scent of his skin, hearing your heart racing rapidly.

“Shut. the fuck. up.” His tone is calm but the venom behind his words send a chill up your spine. “I just want us to play, that’s all. No more screaming, okay?”

You nod furiously and he lifts his hand from your mouth, running it through his luscious, damp locks, keeping the tip of the knife pointed at your sternum. He twirls it nonchalantly then drags it right under your left collarbone, and the cool steel grazing dangerously along your skin makes you tingle between your legs and you clench your pussy around his cock again, making him grow erect once more and stretch your walls out to accommodate his girth.

It isn’t clear to you why your clit is throbbing or how you suddenly feel aroused, but Xavier knew what would turn you on the minute you asked him to manhandle you. Pain brought you to another level of euphoria and he was eager to test the limits.

“No one knows what you need and that’s why you’ll be mine now. I can feel how wet you’re getting…only I can make you feel so good.” He boasts, stroking his own ego, and he slides his cock so only the tip rests inside you before shoving it back in, causing your body to jerk forward and the knife to scrap down your skin. “Hold your arms above your head.”

Sluggishly you obey his command and put your arms up, putting one wrist on top of the other and he places his hand on your hands to hold them down. Xavier runs the knife down your side, gently rutting his hips up to meet yours and it elicits a soft moan from your lips. “You like that slut?”

He puts more pressure on the knife and allows it to pierce your skin a little deeper than before, drawing a small amount of blood out that leaks down your skin. You suck air between your teeth and look down at the knife before flicking your eyes back up to his face, his strong jaw and smooth features pulling you in like it did the first day of camp, the second round of pressure building in your gut as he steadily accelerates his rhythm.

“I know you like it. You don’t have to hide it.” He teases, the mixture of his cum and yours allowing him to buck his hips harder with ease, thrusting his cock in and out of your pussy once again, stirring the arousal in your core.

You can’t deny the pain and pleasure together feels incredible, making you lightheaded instantly and wrap your legs around his hips to let him pump deeper into you. “Yes, Xavier, keep going. I like it, I like the way you make me feel. Fuck me faster baby, please.” You beg him in the neediest way, desire taking over and rippling through your body.

“Such a good girl…. _my_ good girl.”

Xavier brings the knife back up to below your collarbone as he grunts in sync with the bucking of his hips, filling your pussy to the base of his shaft and feverishly hitting your g-spot repeatedly. He makes short work of carving two medium-sized lines across your skin, watching the blood drip from the cuts, to make an ‘X’ shaped mark on your skin, chuckling as you suck through your teeth and wince from the pain. “Now, everyone will know you belong to me.” He grunts,

“ _Mmm, yes_ …yes, I’m yours.” You whimper weakly, the intense friction of his cock inching you closer to your second orgasm of the night. Your loud mewling and his manic grunting flame the fire in your gut, and you can’t hold back any longer. “Oh, fuck, baby…you’re going to make me cum again.”

“Cum for me babydoll.” Xavier sets down the knife to put his other hand above your head with his other one, leaning his chest onto your bare breasts, working his thighs to pound into you as quickly as he can. “Show me how well I please my good little slut.” He breathes headily in your ear.

Your vision fades to black as your orgasm shatters through you, clenching your pussy around his thickness and laying your forehead in the crease of his neck, your body spasming beneath him from the intensity. Soon enough, you collapse, panting sporadically and revealing in the two overwhelming orgasms you had because of _him_.

Xavier chuckles and removes his hands from yours, straightening out his back and gazing over your naked, worn-out body. He tenderly traces a long digit over the blood-smeared ‘x’ on your chest that represents his mark on you. “Yes, all mine…”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
